Change your mind
by growupandblowaway
Summary: It's been 5 years since the series ended, and the gang's all at age 16. Cindy's best friend Libby moved away, forcing her to befriend a new group of people, and forget her old friends. Can she form a new bond with them and regain their trust? JC.T for lan
1. Dear Libby

_Disclaimer: I don't own shit_

Dear Libby, 

I'm looking at an old photo album and I came across a picture of us and the old group.

You were my best friend, Libby, but they took you away from me. It really sucks that your dad was relocated. After you left, I started hanging around with a totally different group of people. We never really considered ourselves popular, but let me just say, a lot of people liked us. Or hated us. Whichever you prefer.

By the time high school started we were known as the plastics. Me, Natalie, and Becky. We're the most hated and well, most known click at the school. They consider me the leader, you know. I'm not the leading type.

I know we've lost touch over the years, but I really would like to talk to you sometimes.

-Cindy

Cindy.

You never returned my calls. You NEVER even picked up the phone? Were you ashamed of me?

-Libby

Becky and myself entered the cafeteria. It was just before noon, and Natalie was chatting up a senior at another table, so this was our cue to leave her alone. Becky was more of a follower in the group. She was quite shy and quiet. I didn't consider myself the leader type, and I've always thought that Natalie would better fill the position.

Becky ushered me into the lunch line, where we stood a few steps behind a lanky kid that wouldn't stop fidgeting. Becky mused by making exaggerated puking gestures. I giggled.

"Hey, Sheen," someone called from behind us, and the lanky kid turned around. I immediately felt guilty for laughing, after I realized that he was my childhood friend, and Libby's former love interest.

After searching for the source of the sound, Sheen appeared to have given up and lowered his gaze to Becky, and then myself.

"What are you looking at?" Affirmed Becky quite rudely. I gave him an apologetic smile, and he seemed to jump a foot off the ground realizing who I was.

"Cindy? Cindy Vortex?" He asked, "I didn't know you were one of the plastics."

Becky gave me an ugly look. "Yeah, after Libby…" I trailed off as someone bumped into me, apparently heading to Sheen. I turned to gage Becky's reaction, but she turned on her heals and left to report it to Natalie.

I looked back to Sheen, and noticed who the person who hit me was. "Watch it, nerd-tron," I said, following the comment with a genuine smile.

He stood gaping at me, forced a rude smile, and turned around. Sheen just shrugged.

_I'm not eating lunch today._


	2. Bringing up the past

_A thousand thoughts swim through my head now. I don't know why, but I never pictured myself and Neutron losing touch, but then again, I never thought Libby would move. To make things worse, I don't even remember the last thing I said to him. I don't remember anything since she left._

"Miss Vortex, care to answer this equation for the rest of the class? " He knew I'd been daydreaming, and I've seen him do this to countless of my classmates (we were in a big class), although I've never been caught before. He didn't know how good I was.

"32a," I said, without flinching. Math always came easy to me.

He lowered his glasses and took a good look at me. "Correct," he muttered. The first time someone actually answered one of his tests correctly.

The bell rang shortly after, and I headed to chemistry. Taking my regular seat beside Betty and a few other cronies, class began momentarily. 

"Alright, since this class has been disruptive lately," he muttered something about never getting work done, "I have made a new seating plan based on your grade averages for the past semester."

My face showed momentary concern. My friends didn't know how smart I was, since I often posed as a ditz. I didn't need them finding out.

"I will be putting the highest in the back, and those who seem to require help at the front." Continued Mr. Warner. He was often the school joke since he was so old and senile. "Alright, at the back we'll have Mr. Neutron," class wide giggles. "Miss Vortex," And then everyone went silent.

I wondered to the back and placed my books on the table next to Neutron's, and noted his knowing glare. I took my new seat and heard him whisper, "I figured," followed by a raised-eyebrow look.

Class went by quietly, and me and Neutron finished the experiment that normally took half and hour in record time. Mr. Warner told us to amuse ourselves quietly.

"So, Neutron, what's new with you?" He looked up from a spot on the floor, his expression blank.

"Sheen didn't even know that you went to this school anymore." He said dully.

I raised an eyebrow, "Where did he think I went then?" I asked in a lighthearted tone. I tried to ignore the voice at the back of my head that reminded me that I didn't know he went here either.

"Don't know, we haven't really heard from you since the fight." He said, and looked me in the eye.

And then the bell rang. 


	3. Taking back Tuesday

_The fight? I don't remember a fight…_

**Taking back Tuesday**

_The next day I looked forward to chemistry. Don't tell anyone though._

I had physical education first, and Natalie was in this class. She and Becky have been pretty cold since the cafeteria incident, but not cold enough to be in a fight.

"Didn't W say we were playing football today?" asked Natalie, 'W' was a popular nickname for our teacher.

"Dunno," I replied. She giggled.

"Yeah, you were too busy talking with Nick to notice." She was finally returning to her old self, and I couldn't tell her about my new seat in Chemistry.  
_  
_"Alright class, today we're playing football," started W, "I explained the rules yesterday, and for those that weren't here, just try to improvise."

He divided us into four teams, so we could have two different games going at the same time. Natalie was on another field, but I recognized that Betty was on my team. W blew the whistle and we were off.

Me and Betty stood to the side and talked as the game went on, but eventually W caught us and sent us back into the game. The other team had the football, and an athletic guy had just been stopped by us. We thought we had him, but he tossed the ball to our end.

And of all people, Sheen caught it. He started toward the goal, and I started running at him. I managed to tackle him before he got a touchdown. W blew the whistle, as it was our cue to get ready for our next class.

"Sorry about that," I said, holding out my hand to help him up. To my surprise he took it and hoisted himself to his feet. And then he put out his hand in a handshake position.

"Good game," he said simply, with his old Sheen grin. And I realized something. _Sheen hasn't changed._

I took his hand and returned the gesture. Natalie walked over, and gave us a dirty look. She took my elbow and pulled me away.

My next class was English. I didn't care for it much. It was mostly just a silent period for us to work on our essay. I'm done mine now, so I'm just pretending to work while I'm really writing his name in my notebook.

_Nick._

The class passed by slowly, but finally I was free for lunch time. I took my regular seat beside Becky and across from Natalie. We talked about nothing in particular, since no one wanted to bring up the taboo subject of my old friends.

Nick, to my surprise came to join us. He even bumped Natalie out of the way so he could sit across from me. We shared a very superficial conversation, and he invited me to go for a little walk with him. I graciously accepted, and we went the length of the track twice before he asked me to an upcoming dance.

I was walking on a cloud throughout math class, and I soon sailed into chemistry without another thought.

_  
_


	4. Nick and Jimmy

**Jimmy's POV**

She hummed all class. I think she'd whistle, but that would be too distracting. Everyone else was finishing up yesterday's assignment. I looked over her shoulder and saw that she was writing Nick's name out over and over again in her notebook. I tried to hold in a laugh, but it came out as a weird gargling sound.

She looked up from her notebook and stared at me. "We alright, nerdtron?" I was taken away by that old nickname, and began daydreaming about old times…

ooft. She hit me lightly. "I said, are you alright?"

"Fine, Cindy." She gave a little double take, from me to the notebook, and back to me in a fraction of a second. Can't be good for the neck. _Oh, she was giving me that disbelieving look_.

"No more Vortex?" She asked.

"No more Vortex." I answered. She smiled a smile I've only seen limited times before. I tried to mimic it, but I was cut short by another bloody bell. She got up and left in huff with the rest of the student body.

Back to Cindy's POV.

_Hey Cindy, _

I'm sorry about the last email, I didn't mean to be go so berserk. And I would like to get in touch again. Tell me some things,

-Libby

_Libby,_

I'm a jerk. But I guess I can't change what I've always been. _I talked (tackled)_ _Sheen today. He hasn't changed much either. Neutron finally grew into his big head._

Nick asked me out today (Finally!!). My friends are quite happy about that (I'm chatting with them too. Do you want their email addresses?), but they aren't very happy about me being nice to Neutron and Sheen. I sit beside Neutron in chemistry, and I can't let them find out. They'll murder me.

So, tell me what's new in your world,

Cindy 3 


	5. Chemistry

Wednesday- in Chemistry

"Neutron?"

"Hmm?" We were doing an experiment, and I was trying to make conversation while we followed the procedure.

"You said that Sheen didn't know that I went here, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He poured the yellow stuff into the blue stuff very carefully.

"Did_ you_ know?" _Clunk._ He dropped the beaker, and it smashed all over the floor.

Mr. Warner ran over and began clearing the area by pushing me aside and sweeping up the shards. Jimmy, however, just stood there and stared at his mess. Just stared. He didn't raise his eyes when the bell rang. He just stared.

_Cindy,_

Neutron grew into his head, eh? It's about time, and it's funny that you wrote that. _It's nice that you mentioned Sheen too, (and no, girl, I don't want their email addresses.)_

I have a boyfriend over here, his name's Chad. He's into music, and he's kind of sweet. I don't really like him that much though, he's just kind of there, you know?

You can be a bit of a jerk, Cind, but you haven't always been one. Maybe you were just confused? Because I know that you are good somewhere deep inside. I know it, Neutron knows it, and even Carl knows. Your friends don't though. They think you're just like them. You should show them otherwise.

-Libby

p.s. is Libby 3 what popular people do? Is it some unwritten rule that I don't know about?

Libby,

Ha-ha, no, popular people WrItE lIkE tHiS. Losers. And I'm not a popular people.

And with regards to showing them otherwise… well, they don't need to know just yet, do they? I mean, I really need some friends somewhere, and if I dumped them then I'd be alone. And I'm terrified of being alone.

-Cindy

Yes, I am terrified of being alone. Who isn't? I mean, if I didn't have Becky or Natalie or the cronies, then I'd be alone. Well, I'd look alone, but really I'd still have Libby. In theory anyways, I don't even know if she likes me in the least. Maybe she's getting revenge?

But on the flipside, it's not like Becky and Natalie even like me. They didn't like me in grade school; they just tolerated me because I'd do what they told me to do. Libby never did that. I was a royal bitch to her, and she still treats me better. Maybe I really am alone. And real scares me.


	6. a date and a funeral

**Thursday at lunch**

I entered the cafeteria only to be swarmed by Natalie and Becky.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Cindy!" Becky squealed.

"Nick told us that he wants to have lunch with you!" Continued Natalie.

They weren't lying either, because shortly after, Nick approached me and asked. I was floating on a cloud again, but suddenly the sensation stopped.

_I didn't care._ I told him I'd come sit with him after I got my lunch, and ran to the line before he could answer.

Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going, if you catch my drift…  
**  
Jimmy's POV  
_  
_**_I was innocently listening to Carl go off on a rant about Llama's, well, okay, I wasn't listening to Carl at all. I was actually pondering my reaction to the innocent question that Cindy has asked me yesterday._

_It made sense from a scientific point of view. I mean, of course I knew she went to this school, she was my neighbor and I often saw her hop into Betty's convertible in the mornings._

_But I do realize it was something else…_

"Ouff," the sound escaped from my chest as a very blonde_ thing _collided with me. My reflexes were just good enough to stop it from falling backwards, and I tried to take a look at the culprit.

_Ah! Just the girl I was thinking of. Great. (sarcasm)_

"Watch it, Vortex," _or you know, don't. I don't mind_.

"Sorry Neutron." She was genuinely sorry, but what's more, she looked scared.

"What were you running from?" _I just had to ask._

"Oh." She lowered her voice considerably, and whispered in my ear, "Nick."  
_  
Having her face so close to mine made me shiver, and I kind of ignored her answer before it clicked._

"But you were writing his name in your notebook the other day?" I said. 

_She blushed, or maybe she was trying to hold in the anger_. "You read that, did you?" She replied through gritted teeth.

Thinking quickly, "I didn't mean to, Cindy, it was just _there_."

She considered this for a moment. And then her eyes widened as she gestured at our positions. My arms were embracing her around the waist and her arms were slung over my neck. Although this was a repercussion of her falling, it looked like we were kids who didn't know how to slow dance, or were simply trying to hug awkwardly. Above that, she looked furious.

And then the strangest thing happened; she burst out laughing. It was music to my ears, and I followed her in an awkward laugh. I released her, and she said this.

"Don't get too comfortable, Jimmy."

Jimmy?

_Jimmy._

Cindy's POV

I thanked the heavens when the bell rang, dismissing me from Math class where I was stuck tutoring some kid who couldn't pay attention to me for five minutes. Nick was outside the window, waving to me like an idiot. _Probably in Phys.Ed_. I tried to pretend I didn't notice. He was just daft enough to believe it anyway.

I walked, my head in the clouds, to Chemistry, and sat down in my seat. Ignoring my surroundings, but not to be cold.

"What's the matter Vortex? Too cool to even say hi to me?" That snapped me out of my reveries.

"What's that?" Jimmy looked like a vein was going to pop in his neck.

"Never mind, princess."

"I'm not a princes—"

"And Nick's your king. I.SHOULD.HAVE.KNOWN."

"Ha-ha. Funny nerdtron. Are we back to fighting so SOON?!"

He breathed in and out quite loudly, and I followed suit, until, of course, Warner told us to sort it out in the hall.

"This is your fault, you know." I said, in the empty corridor. Putting extra effort on fault.

"It's your fault you ignored me because I wasn't Nick or one of your cronies!"

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE NICK!"

"YOU DID IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

"No, I DIDN'T, Nerdtron." _I liked you._ I should have said it too.

"Whatever" He crossed his arms over his chest and sat against the wall.

After I figured it had been a safe opportunity to talk, I asked calmly, "so… when do you think he'll let us back in?"

"Never." He said, still bitter. I looked at him. "He doesn't need us." 

_Oh, I get it. We're too much of a distraction…_

"Is it safe to talk to you yet?" I asked sheepishly.

He smirked. "When has that ever stopped you?"

I smiled.

He continued, "I bet your clones are the same."

_Moment ruined._

"Pardon? THEY are not my clones. THEY aren't a THING like ME."

He looked up and laughed.

"I MEAN IT, NEUTRON." I exclaimed.

"Oh really?" He calmly interjected. "You guys all dress the same, they dyed their hair to match yours, you talk to the same people, and I'm SURE you all hate me the same. They aren't like you? I don't believe it for a second." He was vibrating. In anger or something else, I don't know. It fueled this flame either way.

"Let me change your mind." I said, almost silently mouthing out the words to make sure they sounded right, and then I looked him in the eye and said it louder.

"How do you plan to do that?" He asked, clearly surprised. 


	7. phase 1

_Hey Libs,_

I think I'm ready to show them (and everyone else), that I'm not just like them. Can you help me?

-Cindy

Jimmy's POV

_She never told me what exactly she was planning, but let me just say, I was not expecting this._

As I looked out my window, I saw her, but she looked so different. Her long hair had been cut. Her blonde hair had been dyed. And what I saw in her yard was a young lady with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair. It took my breathe away.

So much, that I forgot my manner and bolted downstairs and outside onto her property, just to take a better look.

"Hey Neutron," she curled her hair around her fingers as she spoke, "what do you want?"

"n-nothing," I cursed myself inwardly for stuttering, "I just wanted to see your hair."

"Oh." She replied blankly, "I'm not going to ask you if you like it, because frankly, I don't need to impress you."

"AND why not?" I affirmed at her.

"UGH, YOUR NEVER GOING TO GROW UP, ARE YOU?" _and with that, the love of my life turned on her heals and left me standing there, confused._

wait… did I just say that? Love of my life?

Nah, I'm just kidding. She doesn't mean anything to me.

And I watched her head for the door and my heart swelled. _Maybe she means a bit… just a tiny bit._

Cindy's POV

"God, Becky, Neutron is SO insensitive!" I cursed.

"Who now?" Becky asked, half listening, half eating a lollypop. "And what's with your hair anyways? Didja see it in a fashion magazine?"

"Kind of, but Natalie wont like it." I realized.

"Yeah, she hasn't really been saying' nice things about you these past few days. I think she's just jealous cuz she wants Nick for herself." She concluded, taking a victory lap of her sucker.

Today in gym we were playing capture the flag, and somehow me and Sheen ended up teaming up and getting thrown in "jail".

When it was time for language, I read my essay to the class, only half paying attention.

By the time lunch rolled around I was starving. I hustled into the cafeteria, greeted by Natalie's disapproving face. I sat with her and Becky anyways, and lunch was eaten in relative silence. I held no hostility to Becky. She was a good person, just shy. And a bit slow. She didn't like me though. She hated all of us, but she tried.

And I never thought I'd say this, but I was relieved when Nick came to sit beside me. He asked what color my dress was, and I sheepishly admitted to him that I hadn't picked one out yet. He smiled his charming smile and invited me to go to the mall with him on Saturday… which was tomorrow. I graciously accepted (_maybe I do like Nick?_).

And by the time I went to chemistry I was in a good humor again…

Me and my lab partner sat in silence for a good portion of the class, neither of us volunteering to get to work. Mr. Warner noticed eventually, and he told us to either get to work or to settle our differences. Naturally, we took the first option.

Following the directions, I added the powder to the liquid, and added a rusty nail. Jimmy got to work on the second half which was grinding the black stone into a powder.

After a great deal of effort, I put my pride aside and offered to do the rest. He agreed with a lot of skepticism showing through his features. I finished it quickly, and we added the new substance to a pink liquid, covered it with a cork, and waited the required 2 minutes.

"So, Neutron, do you like my hair?" He winced, and I remembered the fight… He must think I was rubbing it in.

"Look, Cindy, I'm sorry I took it the wrong way and I'm such—" I smiled, _hey, I couldn't hold back. "_what's so funny?"

"Nothing, you've just never—"

"Neither have you." Our concoction erupted into a nearly opaque gas. Me and Jimmy turned to smile at each other, but something wiped the smile off his face because his features were soon full of a serious expression. I tried to copy it, and I think I gave him the wrong idea because he started leaning in… 


	8. phase 2

**Jimmy's POV**

_This brings back so many memories, all the times we've almost kissed… almost is the key word here._

The smoke around us caused by our experiment cleared, and somehow Cindy seemed to have lost interest or something.

_Yep, so many memories._

I tried to hide the hurt look on my face, but I figure she must have seen it because she started to look kind of guilty… Maybe even sorry.

"So… uh, Neu—Jimmy. I was… uh, thinking… that maybe we could walk home together? Cause, you know, we live so close… and uh, stuff." _She was saving me from embarrassment._

"I'd lov—uh, sure. That's fine. Cause we do, you know, live so close…" _I'm such a spaz._

She smiled quickly, and then turned to her notebook and recorded the observations. _I wonder if she wrote "partner acting bizarre"_ .

_hah, what a laugh._ _She's so great._ _I mean, she's so ugly. Yep. Cindy isss ugly._

"So, how's nick?" I asked sarcastically.

"I couldn't say." She was lying. It was obvious.

"You _were _sitting beside him at lunch, you know." Gotcha.

"NOWHERE else to sit, NEUTRON." She used her gritted teeth again.  
_  
riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._ Saved by the bell, again.

_We walked home. Not hand in hand or anything, but it was kind of nice. We avoided talking, since silence seemed to be our only way of safely expressing ourselves now-a-days, or any day for that matter._ __

Although, I must admit that she did blow off one of her friends to walk with me, and sometimes I found myself praying that our homes were just a bit farther away…but alas, all good things have come to an end. 

Our homes were fast approaching, so I took a moment to admire my guest. Cindy had grown quite a bit, we all have. She was a few inches shorter than me now, maybe about 5'6"? Either way, it suited us quite well because I didn't feel as awkward anymore.

"Jimmy?" _she called my name..._

"Yes?" 

"We passed your house…" I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks in my embarrassment. I began to turn around, when an idea formed in my head…

"Hey, Cindy? Do you want to um… err, come see my lab? I knew you never could… but…" she looked so serene at the small request, but then she frowned.

"I've got to go meet Libby…"

"Oh... really? She's coming to visit?"

"Kind of. But I'll take you up on that offer, K?" I nodded and watched in awe as she sailed off beyond her house.

Cindy's POV

I arrived at the candy bar just in time to see Libby slip into a booth. She looked so different. She had gotten to be so tall and thin. I wanted to go sit next to her… but I was a bit nervous…

Suddenly my legs started carrying me towards her and I sat down rather nervously. "How was the train ride here?" I broke the silence.

"Not too shabby. It's nice to be back home… you didn't tell anyone, right?"

"Course not. You should tell Sheen though. He misses you…" She gave me that glare… she must miss him too…

"So, are you ready?" that caught me off guard a bit, but I know what she was referring to… shopping!

I nodded my silent agreement. 


	9. phase 3

**Jimmy's POV**

_I saw her today. In the mall. With Nick. I should have known that she was lying. She so loved him._

How cute. The most popular girl, and the most popular guy. Together 3 for freaking ever.

"Jimmy, did she really say she was with Libby?" asked Sheen impatiently, snapping me out of my bitter thoughts.

"Yeah."

_Sheen said something about Libby, but I didn't hear him. I was too busy watching the scene unfold in front of me._

Cindy and Pinhead, walked through the mall hand in hand. Him offering to buy her lunch. Her politely declining.

"Oh, Nick, I think I'm about ready to go home." Jimmy noted the large bag in her hands. 

"Alright, Cindy, but first let me buy you something." He said, showing a charming smile and leading her away.

_I was boiling with rage, and I didn't even know where it was coming from._

**Cindy's POV**

After I arrived home, I stored my grayish blue dress in my closet and admired myself in the mirror. My new clothes helped reflect me, and not the plastics for once. Libby helped me throw out most of my old skirts, and we replaced them with dark jeans and tasteful skirts with the appropriate length. I also got some new shirts with skulls and stripes. I even got a Corpse Bride sweatshirt—my favorite movie. I found that I was looking a little darker… but not too dark since I still had some pink items.

Nick was quite a gentleman today. Although, it's time for phase three…

Me and Libby have now been upgraded to phone since she lived a lot closer now. I punched in the numbers and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Cindy."

"Oh, hey. Are you ready for phase three on Monday?"

"Yep."

"And the dance on Friday? Which I plan on attending?"

"Almost."

"What's missing?"

"I don't really like my date." I stated into the receiver sadly.

"You don't like Nick?" she sounded so shocked.

"Nope."

"Oh, common, tell me, Girl, who do you like?"

"I don't know."

"Better not be Sheen."

I laughed at that comment.

By the time Monday rolled around, I was fully prepared for Phase three. By the time lunch came... I wasn't so sure.

I held my breathe and approached the asthmatic's table, and quickly recognized my old friend, Carl.

"Hey Carl, do you guys mind if I have a seat?"

**Jimmy's POV**

_She was sitting with Carl._ _She'd won. She wasn't like that and it was obvious with her clothing choices and her hair. She looked nothing like them._

**Cindy's POV**

"Cindy, may we have a word?" asked Natalie, not even looking at Carl. Becky stood behind her shyly, trying her best not to look at anyone. 

"Sure." I hoisted myself up and prepared for the worst.

"Look, Cindy, we don't—"don't_ what? Associate with people like me? Hah._

"Actually, Natalie, I've been meaning to tell you something. I don't like you." She looked angry. "I don't like the way you treat people, and I don't want to be YOU. So, this is goodbye. I will be seeing you soon, you coldhearted bitch."

And I trudged off back to Carl, took a seat and enjoyed my lunch. 


	10. phase 4 not quite

**Jimmy's POV**

_It was now Wednesday of the following week, and things were going pretty good. The dance was coming up on Friday (I'm still dateless…) and here I sit with my good friend sheen, enjoying a nice lunch._ _Yeah right._

Actually, I was watching Cindy from two tables over. Eating her lunch delicately with Carl talking about Llamas. She was so cute.

"So then, I was thinking that maybe Libby…" Stated Sheen. _I think he finally found something he likes better than Ultralord._

_Either way, the only good thing was that yesterday in Chemistry, Cindy and I made plans for her to come see my lab tonight. I was really excited to show her that I finally grew out of being a big head, and now spend my time developing theories, and thus my lab has evolved into a sitting room and a library._

She doesn't seem to talk to her cronies anymore, but that didn't stop that Pinhead, Nick, from flirting with her constantly, and what's worse, is she seems to really enjoy it. What girl wouldn't?

School had finally ended and my lady Cindy and I were just on our way to check out my wonderful, amazing lab. Hah. We got in a fight during chemistry, and she's been mostly silent. I want to apologize… but I also don't… the silence is nice. I think she likes it too.

We finally made it to my house, and I led her to the new entrance to my lab. It was now a staircase with a railing.

I really think she likes my new lab, because she's been looking around in admiration for some time now.

"Neutron?" she looked thoughtful for a second, "I mean, Jimmy."

I nodded in acknowledgement of my name.

"Remember how I said I'd change your mind?" I nodded again. She was now closing the distance between us by taking slow, small steps.

"Well, I'm almost there." She got a bit closer…

"There's just one thing I have to correct. You said that you think I hate you like they do." She was now less than a meter away from me. "Well, I don't…"

_Oh my god. This was it. She was going to kiss me… Shut up Jimmy, that's wishful thinking, she could be about to hug you or beat you up or… kiss you._

She was now right in front of me. And she moved her head a bit closer and lifted her arm like she was going to cup my face… and…

She poked me in the center of my forehead. "Of course I like you, Jimmy!" She laughed, but in an innocent way, like she didn't know what she made me think.

And then she must have understood because she kissed me on the cheek, really quickly. _She smelled good…_

**Cindy's POV**

_Wow, Jimmy has a really stupid look on his face._ _Like, he's trying not to smile, but failing. It's kind of cute, actually._

"Well, I'm gonna go meet Libby, thanks for finally _letting_ me in your lab," I giggled at that, and started heading for the ladder.

"Wait, um, Cindy?" He waited for me to nod, and he swallowed rather loudly. "Do you want to um, maybe, go to the dance this Friday with me?"

I felt bad now. Was I giving off those kinds of signals? "I'm going with… N-nick." He looked devastated so I continued, "I thought you…"

"Just forget I asked," I decided it was best to leave so I headed for the ladder again, "Why are YOU going with HIM, anyway? HE'S AN IDIOT!"

"I know…" I stopped, "He's not as dumb as you can be, I mean, he understands how to be sweet and…"

"He's an IDIOT. I.D.I.O.T? Do you even like him?" He accused.

"What does liking someone have to do with it?" I settled on it, "DO YOU EVEN LIKE ME?"

He stopped talking, and looked rather stunned. "I asked you because I'm SMART, and I realize that you're pretty smart too. So I figured that maybe you'd like to go with someone more in your league, and not a fucking pinhead!"

"I realize he's a little," _why was I being so calm?_ "But it doesn't matter, I mean, he must understand some things… he's smart in other areas…"

"He can't be that smart, Cindy," He smirked. "I mean, he only started noticing you when you were plastic. Why would anyone intelligent like a PLASTIC?"

**Jimmy's POV**

_Now I've done it. Way to go, genius._

"Cindy, I…" I reached out to her to the best of my abilities, but she just shook her head and left. 


	11. Without you

**Jimmy's POV**

_It's Friday, right after school, and the dance starts in three hours or so. Here's a brief recap of the past few days._

On Thursday, she was wearing her old outfits and sitting with the plastics again. She seemed happy, and her hair had turned into the new craze, since a lot of the wannabes were sporting it now, including her friend Becky. 

It's almost like she wants to forget what she learned. _Or maybe she could care less about what I think of her now. That has to be it._

On the same day in Chemistry, I walked in on her and Warner having an interesting discussion.

"I think I should be moved."

"You need some extra help, ms. Vortex?"

"No…I've just been having trouble seeing the blackboard. My mom's going to be taking me to the eye doctor this weekend. That should fix things."

"Very well, you can switch places with Mr. Corners, and sit beside your friend Betty."

"Thank you sir."

She lied to get rid of me. She's never done anything like this before. I must have really hurt her this time.

And today, she was ignoring Sheen in Phys.Ed, and I don't even think she looks at Carl anymore. She's becoming one of them again.

but the funny thing is… I don't think she's like them at all.

I think it's my deep infatuation blocking my judgment though. She's always done that. Since we were young…

I heard a knock at the door to my lab, so I climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch… to be surprisingly greeted by Cindy.

"Look, Neutron, I hate to come crawling back to the likes of you, but…" she paused her furious face, "I need _your_ help."

She said 'your' like I was a cockroach or something equally unpleasant, "what? Did your precious _Nick_ dump you, and you need a replacement date so your plastic friends don't accidentally think that you're less plastic?" _I can only wish._

"No, actually, my_ precious Nick _I picking me up in a limousine." She smirked.

"Good for you, princess." I had half a mind to shut the door in her face, and another half to beg her to come in. "so, what do you need?"

"Does Sheen have a date?" _This took me by surprise, since no one really asks for Sheen_.

"No, why?" I lost my fury at this point.

"Libby's coming to the dance… and I don't really want her to see him with another girl." She said with little emotion.

"You know, that's actually kind of nice." I watched her reaction with a sort of awe. 

"Yeah, well, she's my only friend." And she turned to leave… I couldn't help myself as I reached out to stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"I'm your friend." I said, still in awe, "If you want me to be."

She smiled and I invited her in.

Sitting in an armchair, and her lazing on the sofa, I couldn't help but wonder if she really did care for Nick.

"Cindy? Do you… Uhm, like him?" I winced.

"Who...?" She looked dumbfounded… or maybe she was avoiding the question. "Nick?"

"Yeah." I added a nod.

She breathed out in a little laugh "no."

"Do you like me more?" I held in the air on this one.

"Duh. You're one of my best… good… friends." She tried to smile, but she was aware that I wasn't asking that.

I opened my mouth to correct her, but she jumped up and announced that she aught to get ready. I bounded after her.

"Cindy, wait." I got really close to her… and she hugged me tightly.

It took a moment to register, but I returned it. "Cindy…"

"Hmm?" She replied, her voice lost in my chest.

"Do you remember the island?" I tried sounding sweet… or something.

_I was surprised physically when she pushed me away, but mentally, I saw it coming._

"NO!" She affirmed, "I mean, yes, I remember, but no! This is all wrong… I should be with—"

"Nick." _I said it for her_, _and she left without looking back_. 


	12. It ends tonight

**Jimmy's POV**

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

_When she entered the dance she looked amazing. I wished she wasn't here with him. He didn't deserve her, and neither did I. I'm sure he couldn't see the way the glitter around her eyes highlighted her beautiful complexion, while her flowing gray-blue dress showed off her new height.She bounded onto the dance floor with Libby, and they started dancing to a really fast song, Nick stood by and tried to mimic it, but in my eyes he just looked desperate._ _After a few minutes of his lack of dancing skills, he whispered something into her ear and headed to the food table. Looking back I noted that the other two plastics had joined them._

_Sheen, standing next to me seemed to have noticed that Libby was there, because grabbed my arm and dragged me over to them, ignoring my protests._

**Cindy's POV**

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

_Ugh._ _Neutron_, _I guess he finally noticed that I was here. He's so dense sometimes!_

Sheen on the other hand snuck up behind Libby and tapped her on the shoulder, she immediately started flailing her limbs and talking, and then I saw her jump up and hug him. I turned away because I felt that maybe I was spying a little bit.

Unfortunately, in the other direction, Neutron was standing really close to me. UGH.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Look, Neutron, just leave me alone."

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

_It ends tonight, Neutron._

**Jimmy's POV**  
A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such distain

_Yeah, I'll leave you alone, Cindy. And I'll even pretend to enjoy it. Look at me, I'm having fun! Dancing with myself! Hey, maybe if a slow song comes on I'll ask someone that ISNT you to dance. You'd like that, wouldn't you Cindy?_

Why don't you want me near you, anyway? I mean, it's not like I'm hurting anything. Your plastic friends each have dates and there not even watching you. They wouldn't notice. Sheen and Libby are off somewhere. They wouldn't care if they were here. 

And Nick? Yeah, he's getting you punch. I could get you punch. I could get you anything.

Here, maybe I'll give you the evil eye if you look over here. 

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

_A slow song came on. And you're dancing with HIM. I'd ask someone to dance, you know. But frankly, I'm pretty HAPPY here without you._

Hey, maybe it is a good thing that I'm leaving you alone, eh? Yeah, right. 

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

**Cindy's POV**  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

_Just because he's smart doesn't make him great. Nick's not smart and he's great. _

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

_Yeah, I'm having a great time, Neutron._ _My friends like me. We're all having fun with our hot boyfriends. Natalie's is even a senior! Beat that! It's great being plastic._

Besides, it's not my fault that you can't see that I'd rather be with you. You're so stupid with regards to stuff like this. I bet you only asked me as a last resort. 

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

_…  
_The song stopped, and I made my way over to where he sat on the wall.

"Hey Neutron, can we talk?"

**Jimmy's POV**

"Hey Neutron, can we talk?" I nod.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight, 


	13. Change your mind

**Jimmy's POV**

Racey days  
Help me through the hopeless haze  
But my oh my  
Tragic eyes  
I can't even recognise myself behind

"What did you want to say?" I asked rather stupidly

"I'm sorry." She paused, "I know that I've been insensitive… and going back to them..."

"It's okay," I said, surprising myself, "I have days like those."

She smiled sadly, "it's not just going to be a day, Jimmy. Libby's coming back to our school, and she's agreed, and the plastic's have agreed… and she's in. and I, I… I can't leave her."

"So you'll leave me instead?"

So if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind?  
Out again, a siren screams at half past ten  
And you won't let go  
While I ignore, that we both felt like this  
Before it starts to show  
So if I had a chance  
Would you let me know 

"it's not a question of one or the other, its—"

"a choice you don't have to make, but you're making ANYWAYS."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"JUST FACE IT, PRINCESS. YOU WANT TO BE RID OF ME!"

She stopped for a minute and looked up at me. "I don't."

"So you're leaving? And this is goodbye? Right now? THIS MOMENT?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Can I change your mind?" She looked up from a spot on the ground, but avoided my gaze.

"How are you going to do that?" The sky answered for itself as it started to rain heavily down on us. "Maybe we should just go in…"

"So you can be with HIM?"

"Not everything is about HIM, Jimmy."

"HE doesn't love you." She looked at me blankly. "He never will…"

"I know…" Pausing to think. "I don't need him to."

Why aren't you shaking   
Step back in time  
Graciously taking  
Oh your too kind 

"Your shaking." I observed.

"I'm just cold from the rain." I decided to step forward and try to hold her to keep her warm, but she just took a step closer to the door. She looked at it like it would open.

"You can go find him if that's what you want."

"No," I looked up and jumped a bit, "I'd rather be here."

"In the rain?"

"In the rain." She smiled, "with you."

I returned the friendly gesture.

And if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind?

"So, are you going to let me change your mind?" I asked with a goofy grin.

"You have my permission to try." She came back with another solemn look.

_She doesn't think I can do it. "_what about us?"

"What _about_ us?"

"I dunno. Have you ever thought of us?" I bravely asked.

"Yeah." I smiled so big I thought my mouth would break, "but we can't…" I frowned so fast it was almost like the smile was never there.

"and why not?"

"Because we fight all the time"

_Touché_

We're all the same  
And love is blind  
The sun is gone  
Before it shines

"Well, I mean, Cindy, we get along sometimes… like on the island…" she winced, "and when we were first lab partners…"

"Don't you see a connection?" I shook my head no.

"We only get along when we're only friends…" She looked so sad, "when we start thinking of each other as more, we fight."

And I said if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind?

"So?" I exchanged blindly. She looked a little confused. "I mean, it's what we do, isn't it?"

"Fight?"

"Yep, fight."

She considered this for a moment, and then opened her mouth to speak. Inwardly cursing herself for staying silent. 

"Do you want to try?" I asked. My fingers crossed.

She shook her head, "no."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" I affirmed. 

"I should go." I didn't want to stop her this time. She went back into the dance.

And there I sat. In the rain. Alone.

_To be continued_


	14. As fast as you can

**Cindy's POV**

_I feel stupid now. I mean, the guy I've liked since I was ten just asked me if I wanted to try being in a relationship with him. And I rejected him. Why the hell would I do that?_

_He's right about Nick. Nick could care less about me, and I know that he doesn't love me. Why did Neutron point that out?_

Does he think he loves me?

_  
I don't think I love him. Maybe I could someday, but love's such a strong word. Aren't we too young for love?_

No, ten years old is too young for love. My age is perfect.

He's still out there in the rain. What an idiot.

"Hey, babe, wanna dance?" Nick broke my train of thought.

"Maybe later." I smiled a fake smile. He returned it with his charming one, and all I could think was _'Neutron'._

So I stood near the door, contemplating whether to go out or not.

The high road side of me eventually won out. And I opened the door and stepped out into the violent weather. He was still standing there, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Hey," I said weakly. He nodded. "You're getting soaked."

Still no reply, so I took a few steps closer to him. "Look, I'm sorry I freaked out. It was muy immature."

He looked at me this time, but his face was expressionless.

"Wanna dance?" I asked, trying to be sweet.

"Not really." He looked up again, "do you?" I nodded. "Go find Nick."

"What the hell?" I was furious. "I DON'T want to be with Nick right now."

He smirked, "well, WE can't always get what we want, PRINCESS."

"We can sometimes." I interjected, giving him a hopefully meaningful look.

"But you said…" he started, appearing to be choosing his words carefully.

"I lied." He smiled and started closing the distance between us. And before I could protest I could taste his lips on mine. The warm feeling put me in a daze, and I was surprised when the kiss ended.

"I love you, Cindy," he muttered.

**Jimmy's POV**

She pulled far away from me and looked terrified. "Cindy…" I repeated.

"Neutron…" She said, "I already said I don't need you to."

"But I do." She thought this over for a few minutes. "Do you love me?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "maybe."

**A/N: let me know if you'd like an epilogue**


	15. Epilogue

"So let me get this straight," started Libby, "after all that you still haven't told him how you feel?"

It had been four days since the dance, and now me, Libby and Sheen sat in the cafeteria.

"Mmmm?" I asked with my mouth full. "I guess not." By then Sheen was signaling to Jimmy and Carl to come and join us.

Libby hit me playfully on the shoulder, and I gave her a small sneer. "You're going to tell him, you know." I raised an eyebrow and she looked at me disbelieving. Carl sat beside Sheen, and Jimmy walked over to where I was sitting and gave me an impromptu kiss on the cheek. My hand immediately went up to touch my cheek; he noticed and gave me a cute smile.

"So, what are you guys all doing today?" asked Sheen in a state of obliviousness.

"Actually," said Jimmy in between bites, "I just came over here to ask Cindy to take a walk with me." I looked up suddenly from hearing my name, and it took a few minutes for me to understand what he was saying. I nodded, and we left the cafe.

There had been something on my mind since that night. Jimmy had acted so sure of himself, even when all signs pointed against him. It was as if he knew that I'd choose him no matter what. It was silly really. I mean, how many people would choose him over Nick? "Jimmy," I began, "ummmm… how did you know?"

"Know what?" He responded automatically, as if he'd been waiting for me to break the silence.

"That I'd," I stopped and wondered if my question was stupid.

"That you'd what?"

"Choose you over him" I blurted out.

He smiled in a goofy sort-of way as his hand reached into his lab coat pocket. He withdrew it, and with it came a golden chain with a familiar pearl attached to it. I looked at him dumbfounded waiting for him to explain. "You dropped it in my office the day you ran out." He paused, "it was the reason I mentioned the island… because I saw it on your neck."

I smirked, "what if it's not the same one?"

"I know it's the same one, Cindy." 

"How?"

"I gave you the chain too, remember?" I shook my head, "it was what the fight was over." He laughed.

"oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "I remember now!"

"Yeah. Do you also remember what I said?"

I thought about it for a second. "You were trying to get me to say that I loved you… and then when I didn't, you said 'no matter how long it takes, I'm gonna make you say it'."

He nodded, "and you then said 'I'll say it on my deathbed'." We both started laughing at this. But then Jimmy began speaking again. "So, are you going to say it now?"

"Hmmm, let me think about it…. Nope." I started running away playfully, and he soon followed.

"No matter how long it takes," he said through breathes, "I'm going to make you say it, VORTEX!"

I sprinted further away from him, giggling "I'll say it on my deathbed, Nerdtron." 


End file.
